


the volleyball group chat

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chaos, Dating, F/F, Group chat, M/M, Swearing, may not start out dating, more ships will be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23356714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: who thought this was a good idea???????
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 86
Kudos: 512





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i am... sorry
> 
> this is my first ever ao3 fic so uhhhh don't bully me 'ight see you in hell

_Sugawara Koushi has added Sawamura Daichi, Ushijima Wakatoshi, Oikawa Tooru, Daichi Sawamura and 13 others_

_Sugawara Koushi has named the chat 'Miyagi Volleyboys'_

Sugawara Koushi: hey guys!

Oikawa Tooru: wtf is this

Sugawara Koushi: I thought it would be cool to make a groupchat!! for the miyagi volleyball boys!! Oikawa and Ushijima, add ur team pls:)

Oikawa Tooru: ...

Oikawa Tooru: I wish I had thought of this first.

_Oikawa Tooru has added Iwaizumi Hajime, Akira Kunimi and 6 others_

_Oikawa Tooru has changed his name to 'pretty boy'_

Iwaizumi Hajime: Oh my god you've added me to hell how do i leave

pretty boy: nooooo iwa-chan:(( dont leave

Yuutarou Kindaichi: ayy sup guys

Ushijima Wakatoshi: What is this?

pretty boy: oh no.

Ushijima Wakatosi: ...Oikawa?

Yuutarou Kindaichi: brace urself oikawa

pretty boy: dONT SAY IT 

Ushijima Wakatoshi: You should have come to Shiratorizawa

Yuutarou Kindaichi: wHOOMP THERE IT IS

Hinata Shouyou: hello??

_Hinata Shouyou has changed his name to 'small-ass giant'_

Yuutarou Kindaichi: oh hey hinata!

small-ass giant: hey!! uhh who ru im sorry i do not have a memory

Tsukishima Kei: onion-head

_Tsukishima Kei has changed their name to 'four-eyes'_

Yuutarou Kindaichi: oNION HEAD IM-

_Yuutarou Kindaichi has changed his name to 'onion-head'_

four eyes: I'm leaving this is hell isn't it

Sugawara Koushi: I WONT LET YOU

_Sugawara Koushi has changed their name to 'sugar'_

Sawamura Daichi: suga what the actual-

sugar: i wanted to have a bonding experience with my fellow volleyball players :(

_Ushijima Wakatoshi has changed their name to 'Ushiwaka"_

_Ushiwaka has added 13 people_

gosh: hey! what is this

four eyes: hell

Iwaizumi Hajime: hell

Sawamura Daichi: hell

sugar: BULLIES THATS WHAT YOU ARE

noya: mOm is someone bullying you??!?!?!?!??!

pretty boy: mOM-

small-ass giant: suga is basically the team mom

noya: and then there is DADchi

pretty boy: DADCHI IM- GYUDEYIHWUILIJO

pretty boy: hEY SEIJOH HOW COME WE ARENT LIKE THIS

Iwaizumi Hajime: we're too busy hoping you shut up to make up inside jokes

pretty boy: mEAN IWA-CHAN

Iwaizumi Hajime: can I swear on this suga??

sugar: ....i mean, I cant rlly tell u what to do but check the first years aren't here first I don't want my children corrupted

small-ass giant: I know swear words

bakageyama: I also know swear words

four eyes: I have an extensive vocabulary of swear words

gucci: I know this shit

sugar: yAMAGUCHI

Iwaizumi Hajime: I'm going to take this moment to say this: shittykawa. thank you and goodnight,

pretty boy: wHY IWA-CHAN 

four eyes: are we gonna ignore the fact that the king's name in his own phone is 'bakageyama'

bakageyama; HINATA CHANGED IT AND HE WONT TELL ME HOW TO CHANGE IT BACK

small-ass giant: HAHA I WIN

bakageyama: DUMBASS

~

asahi: suga what on earth

buddha: U STARTED A PARTY WITHOUT ME>????? IM HURT

En-noshit-a: no.

Kinoshita: suga why.

narita: I do not condone this.

Kiyoko Shimizu: ...Please don't expect me to be active in this.

noya: SHIMIZU

buddha: YOU HAVE SPOKEN

tomo-yachi: oh hey guys!!!!!!!!!!!

gucci: hi yachi!!!!

small-ass giant: heyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!

bakageyama: ...do you ever sleep, dumbass?

small-ass giant: we are literally in the same room

gucci: wow u really excluding the rest of the squad huh

tendou: WHAT IS THIS

tendou: I LOVE IT

Ushiwaka: Hi, Tendou

tendou: SUGAWARA IF YOU SEE THIS THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR MAKING THIS

pretty boy: you interrupted my beauty sleep, assholes

Iwaizumi Hajime: you were playing Minecraft all night and I know it, shittykawa

pretty boy: SHUT UP IWA-CHAN

small-ass giant: WE SHOULD MAKE A MINECRAFT SERVER

sugar: YES

Sawamura Daichi: no.

Gucci: YES

four eyes: no

bakageyama: I hate this group chat and I hate Hinata

small-ass giant: AT LEAST SAY IT TO MY FACE, BAKAGEYAMA

small-ass giant: currently making the sever guys

Ushiwaka: Tendou?

tendou: yes 

Ushiwaka: Are you joining this server?

tendou: obviously. and I will force you to join it too

Ushiwka: Okay.

pretty boy: I hate how you text with perfect grammar

sugar: he hates how you didn't go to shiratorizawa

pretty boy: EVERYONE IS AGAINST ME


	2. chaos continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> small-ass giant: hey we're at training camp rn and some of our friends want to be added  
> pretty boy: sure. it can't get any worse, right?
> 
> small-ass giant has added 14 people
> 
> bokutowl: ohohohohoooooooooooo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quarantine rlly getting to me huh??? i edit 863473t7 times a day, write for this, and keep my haikyuu twt going  
> IM LOWKEY ABOUT TO BUY A NEKOMA JACKET EYE-  
> also would yall be upset if i added ~angst~

maddog: oikawa what the fuck

pretty boy: good morning to you too

yahabae: y r u so angry kyoutani it's like 11 am chill

maddog: what is this

four eyes: a group chat

bakageyama: wow how eloquent tsukishima

four eyes: im... honestly surprised you can spell eloquent.

bakageyama: you little

sugar: are my children fighting

maddog: im leaving.

pretty boy: i wont let u

maddog: i swear to god-

yahabae: kyoutani i wanna get dango come with me

maddog: aight

pretty boy: wHY DO U COOPERATE WITH YAHABA

gucci: ooh that reminds me i wanna go to that american drink place uhhh

pretty boy: starbucks?

gucci: yeah !! tsukki ur coming with me

four eyes: ok

tendou: oooohhh do i smell romance

maddog: fuck off

tendou: feisty.

sugar: tsukishima and yamaguchi be back by 4pm thats when we're leaving

gucci: alright

gosh: oh cool are you guys doing like a team thing

sugar: yeah, i guess u could call it that

gosh: ive tried to get the team to go to the movies together before and it never works out

tendou: hey not my fault everyone else is popular

Ushiwaka: Tendou.

tendou: im being silenced >:(

small-ass giant: everyone get in the mc server we're storming the end cuz suga found the portal

gucci: nooooooo im gonna miss it

tendou: be on in two seconds

Ushiwaka: Okay.

~

pretty boy: lmao yall been real quiet

Sawamura Daichi: We were travelling

pretty boy: oh cool

gosh: is hinata on rn

small-ass giant: hello

gosh: i heard u have a sister????

small-ass giant: yeah i do lol

pretty boy: you have a sister??!?!? send a photo of her rn

small-ass giant: she's four

gosh: yes send a photo of small hinata

small-ass giant: um

small-ass giant: [natsu.jpg](https://haikyuu.fandom.com/wiki/Natsu_Hinata/Image_Gallery?file=Natsu_s4-e8-1.png)

pretty boy: OH MY GOD

small-ass giant: apparently bakageyama is the only one on my team who knows i have a sister

gosh: SHES ADORABLE

tendou: awh my heart

small-ass giant: hey guys some ppl wanna be added

pretty boy: who

small-ass giant: sum ppl from the teams we do trainng camp with

gosh: oh ur at training camp rn

small-ass giant: yeah

pretty boy: sure add them this group chat cant get more chaotic

_small-ass giant added 14 people_

bokutowl: HELLO PARTY PEOPLE

pretty boy: hey arent u like that rlly good spiker dude

akaashi: oh god please dont feed his ego like this

bokutowl: oh? is that what you country folk know me as?

pro gamer: stop calling people country folk

spike: you actually spoke on a group chat????

pro gamer: yes kuroo

spike: you have never texted the team one

pro gamer: ...

small-ass giant: kenma!!

spike: we are literally down the hall from u rn

akaashi: what teams r in this?

suga: karasuno, aoba johsai, shiratorizawa, and now fukurodani and nekoma ig

pretty boy: why is chibi-chan the only karasuno member texting

suga: the whole team is reading off his phone while trying to watch this disney movie

spike: yOU GUYS ARE WATCHING DISNEY WITHOUT US

suga: we're haveing a movie night tmrw tho arent we

small-ass giant: and its almost done

bokutowl: :(

spike: :(

pro gamer: you guys are losers

spike: you break my heart kenma:,(

pro gamer: shut up you love me

spike: i do

pretty boy: are u dating??

spike: yes

pro gamer: kuroo!

idrinkvodka247: woah woah woah ull tell a random gc that ur dating and not ur teammates?!?>!?!?!?

bokutowl: yeah whtat/?? i thought u trusted us:(

pro gamer: i didnt tell anyone

bokutowl: even hinata

pro gamer: i hate this

Sawamura Daichi: We still have training tmrw. GO TO BED

idrinkvodka247: i see why they call u dadchi


	3. love is in the air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUP SORRY FOR DISAPPEARING SCHOOL WAS MEAN  
> but im on holidays now!!!  
> maybe expect uppdates??  
> we get some daisuga backstory in this chap oop-

pretty boy: uh hey uh

sugar: oh hi oikawa

pretty boy: i actually have a question

pretty boy: for you

pretty boy: but it might make you like uncomfortable and i just

sugar: whatever it is, it's fine. shoot.

pretty boy: ok uhhhh

pretty boy: are you and daichi together??

pretty boy: you just seem like a married couple and i thought maybe

sugar: oh um

sugar: well

Sawamura Daichi: we are

spike: wow you would take the limelight from me and kenma

spike: but also congrats!!!!!

pro gamer: im not surprised

akaashi: bokuto say congrats and a lot of syllables that make 0 sense

akaashi: may i ask when?

noya: LAST YEAR

sugar: NOYA DONT

noya: WE WALKED INTO THE CLUB ROOM AND THEY WERE MAKING OUT

sugar: NOYAAAAAAA WHY

pretty boy: oohohohoho captain dad was breaking the rules?? unheard of.

Sawamura Daichi: ...

buddha: it was hilarious

akaashi: does that mean the first years dont know?

sugar: oh shit

noya: MOM SWORE MOM SWORE

four eyes: ...we knew too

Sawamura Daichi: what how

buddha: DAD ISNT USING PROPER GRAMMAR OH NO

gucci: you guys werent um

gucci: exactly uhhh

bakageyama: secretive??

spike: THIS IS GOLD HDFGCJVKHSGDEVDS

pretty boy: anyone else want to fess up to being in loooooooooooooovveeeee

spike: ok um well we have coupley people in here so pls elaborate

pretty boy: NAMES NAMES

spike: IM TYPING ALRIGHT

spike: listed from least to most likely to kill me, tendou and ushiwaka, that kyoutani guy and yahaba, tsukishima and yamaguchi, and

spike: and lev and yaku 

yaku: RUN WHILE YOU STILL CAN DIPSHIT

spike: OH FUCK GOTTA BLAST GOTTA BLAST BYE GUYSTDRFEYULGDIH;

pro gamer: yaku is chasing him and this is absolute gold

pretty boy: ANYONE GONNA FESS UP?@?!?/1/!!@@??!

idrinkvodka247: i thought yaku hated me

idrinkvodka247: does he not??

pro gamer: jesus christ i might kill kuro too

maddog: as if i would date yahaba

yahabae: 1) rude and 2) as if i would date kyoutani where did you even get that idea

sugar: "kyoutani i wanna get dango come with me" "aight"

maddog: i wont hesitate to kill you guys

yahabae: calm tf down oh my god

maddog: ...

pretty boy: uM OK IGNORING THAT BLATANT LIE

pretty boy: FOUR EYES. TENDOU. DO TELL.

tendou: im dating ushijima

pretty boy: i feel sorry for you

gucci: me???? and tsukki????? hsbjvgfhdcsgjfiv

four eyes: ...yes.

pretty boy: yes what??

four eyes: yes i will smash your face in next time i see you

sugar: MY CHILDREN ARE IN LOVE

tendou: LOVE IS IN THE AIR DOODODOODJIHEIDUDUD

four eyes: im goimg to class

bokutowl: THE SALTIEST MIDDLE BLOCKER EVER JUST ADMITTED TO HAVING A BOYFRIEND???????

four eyes: like you can talk mr hopelessly in love

bokutowl: what what are you talking about

spike: ...

bokutowl: KUROO!!! YOU LIVED!!!!!

gucci: nice subject change

spike: barely

spike: i managed to make lev the target

idrinkvodka247: he yelled for help and i was genuinely scared for him so i stopped yaku

idrinkvodka247: by picking him up

bokutowl: NJBHYGTFYRDTSXYUTCIYFKLG R U DEAD???

idrinkvodka247: yaku's rage tired him out. hes sulking and glaring at me

yaku: i hate everything about you

bokutowl: especially how much you

yaku: finish that sentenceand i'll go to fukurodani with the sole purpose of snapping you neck

pretty boy: arent you a libero

yaku: yeah?

pretty boy: are you in like top five ????

yaku: yeah

pretty boy: ok thats why u sound familiar

pretty boy: ANYWAYS

pretty boy: WE SHOULD DO A VIDEO CALL SOMETIME

pro gamer: would that even work?? there are so many of us???

small-ass giant: WE SHOULD GREAT IDEA GRAND KING

yaku: grand king-

bakageyama: do not. ask.

bakageyama: that... doesn't sound like a horrible idea

en-noshit-a: yeah im cool with that

Sawamura Daichi: As long as we dont stay up too late, i don't have a problem with it

_sugar has changed Sawamura Daichi's name to dadchi_

dadchi: why

sugar: xox

pretty boy: i can feel myself getting a cavity

pretty boy: FUKURODANI!!!!! OTHER TEAM MEMBERS WHO ARE MISSING!!! ARE YOU IN???? I SAY WE DO IT FRIDAY NIGHT TELL UR TEAMS

dadci: Okay

bokutowl: ok!!!!!

spike: on it

Ushiwaka: alright.

pretty boy: except you you aren't invited ushiwaka

tendou: :( am i invited

pretty boy: yes

pretty boy: SEE YOU ON FRIDAY NIGHT

tendou: BYE

Iwaizumi Hajime: sigh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter: a video call and maybe angst!!!!! do tell me whether i should or shouldn't include angst cuz ive got some waiting xoxoxoxoxo


	4. start the video chat, losers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mnjfhgjgdd i dont know how to write this i apologise

pretty boy: ALRIGHT LOSERS GET READY TO CALL

tendou: HELL YEAH

bakageyama: im going to regret this arent i

tomo-yachi: cant wait!!!!

_Miyagi Volleyboys is calling..._

Small boxes begin to pop up on Kageyama's screen.

"Hello everybody!" Oikawa's voice floats through the speakers.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Bokuto's face pops up and behind him there is a scowling Akaashi. Kageyama grins when Hinata's stupidly vibrant hear appears on his screen.

"Hi!" God, even his _voice_ seems animated. Honestly, how was he older than twelve? Daichi and Suga are on the same screen, as are Kuroo and Kenma.

"Hey! It's so cool to finally see all our faces in the same place." Suga laughs. There is some commotion on Oikawa's end before Iwaizumi is pulled onscreen. Oikawa pouts.

"No need to be mean, Iwa-chan. Talk to our friends!" Iwaizumi just rolls his eyes, giving a little wave to the camera. Yachi, Kiyoko, and Lev appear on screen, shortly joined by Tsukishima and Yamaguchi (in the same box), and Yaku sits next to Lev. Eventually, almost all of the group are on the screen, many sitting together.

"So was there a reason for this call, Oikawa?" Akaashi calls from over Bokuto's shoulder. Oikawa grins.

"Easier to cause chaos when I can see your faces." He looks malicious. Kageyama shudders. "Oh, Maddog-chan! I see you and your not-boyfriend are sitting rather close to one another." He giggles evilly. Maddog and Yahaba shoot daggers at the screen. Kageyama doesn't blame them.

"We should play a game!' Yachi finally pipes up.

"Totally!" Bokuto excalims. There are enthusiastic agreements from some and, well, not-so-enthusiastic protests from others.

"Never have I ever." Oikawa states bluntly. Iwaizumi groans.

"Not again." Oikawa pouts again and bats his eyelashes at him. Some people laugh. Kageyama isn't ashamed to admit that he's one of them.

"I'll start!" Shimuzu says.

"Shimuzu-senpai!" Tanaka calls from the screen he, Ennoshita and Narita are on.

"Hello Shimizu-san!" Hinata and Noya say in sync.

"Never have I ever played a game of competitive volleyball." Every boy puts a finger down. 

"No fair!" Yahaba frowns.

"We never said no targeting!" Yachi grins. _This is going to be a long game_ , Kageyama thinks. Oikawa's smile widens, and at this point, Tobio is honestly scared. They go through a few more questions before Oikawa actually speaks. 

"My turn!" He beamed. "Never have I ever... been straight." Someone lets at a low whistle.

"Asking some deep questions here." Bokuto comments, but he doesn't put a finger down. In fact, almost no-one puts a finger down. A couple Tokyo boys do, but nobody else.

"Well, well, well..." Tendou chuckles, eyes widening. "We really are an interesting bunch." He winks at someone off-screen.

"Don't bring me into this." A deep voice replies, and the colour drains from Oikawa's face.

"Ushiwaka?" Daichi asks. There's a sigh and a tall man walks behind Tendou, sitting on the edge of the bed in the background.

"Hello, Sawamura." Oikawa is gaping like a fish. _This is great_ , Kageyama concludes.

"Why were you off-screen?" Hinata tilts his head, hair falling over one of his eyes. _It looks cute_ , Tobio thinks. _He looks cute_.

"I thought I was not invited." Oikawa puts his head in his hands.

"Fuck's sake, Ushiwaka..." he grumbles. Iwaizumi slaps him. "Iwa-chan!"

"Don't swear in front of people. It's rude." Tsukishima rolls his eyes.

"It's fine. We swear on the chat, so it's not like swearing on call is much different." Yamaguchi chimes in. Suga smiles.

"Spoken like a true captain in-the-making." He states, and Yamaguchi goes red. Tsukishima laughs.

"Oh my god, did Tsukishima just _smile_?" Kuroo asks, eyes wide. Kenma looks so done. Tsukishima's face is serious once again, but his arm is behind Yamaguchi. _Is his hand on his waist?_ Tobio sighs. _Why is everyone in a relationship except me?_

"Tsukishima has positive emotions?" Hinata blurts, looking genuinely curious. Kageyama laughs, along with everyone else. Tsukishima is glaring at his screen, and Hinata just looks dumbfounded.

"U-um," he stutters, choking back another laugh. "Aren't we playing a game?" 

"Right!" Suga says, and most of the screen calm down. But there's something happening- yelling? It's getting louder, and it definitely sounds like two adults. Hinata's eyes dart around sheepishly.

"I- uh, I think I've gotta go." He says quietly, looking at the floor. "Bye." He smiles, but it isn't genuine.

"Bye Chibi-chan!"

"Bye Hinata!"

"Bye, Shouyou." Hinata's camera cuts out. A lot of people look mildly concerned, Suga especially. Oikawa glances off-screen.

"Oh, _shit_!" He jumps up. "I think it's time I head off." Tobio glances at the clock - 11:30 pm. "I've got stuff on early tomorrow morning, oh shit, oh god..." Oikawa rambles, mumbling a goodbye before leaving the call. Suga smiles.

"I think we all should go now. Bye, everyone!" He flashes his teeth, and everyone begins to disappear.

Kageyama shuts his laptop and walks over to his bed. The last thought he remembers going through his head is _I hope Hinata's okay_.


	5. *regrets life choices*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> um... basically  
> just enjoy them  
> enjoy it

bokutowl: sorry ladies and gents, i am no longer on the market

spike: ayyy congrats!!

spike: you too akaashi!

akaashi: who said i was involved?

spike: what

bokutowl: hes kidding

bokutowl: right

akaashi: im already regretting this

bokutowl: :) <3

pretty boy: everyone stop being cute!!!

pretty boy: iwa-chan, u dont act like this :(

Iwaizumi Hajime: because you're incredibly annoying

pretty boy: MEAN IWA-CHAN!!

_pretty boy has changed Iwaizumi Hajime's name to 'mean iwa-chan'_

mean iwa-chan: this is exactly what i was talking about

yahabae: lmao rip to oikawa 

pretty boy: oh shut up

pretty boy: i thought you were single?

yahabae: says who

pretty boy: someone was very defensive about dating the other day...

maddog: 

maddog: bye

_maddog left_

_pretty boy has added maddog_

pretty boy: DONT EVEN TRY IT :))))

pretty boy: moving on from the totally non-boyfriends

yahabae: stop it

pretty boy: we should video call again soon

spike: absolutely

sugar: yes!!!

bokutowl: we really should

idrinkvodka247: !!!!! :)

sugar: this weekend???

pretty boy: works for me!!

pretty boy: captains, tell ur teams!!!

Ushiwaka: does this include me?

pretty boy: ugh fine

spike: AND SPEAKING OF THE CALL...

four eyes: oh god

spike: there were some sickly sweet couple interactions, dont you think??

pretty boy: yes, maddog-chan and yahaba did sit extremely close...

maddog: yeah. bye.

pretty boy: you arent denying it!! :)

spike: also... tsukishima has positive emotions?

four eyes: i fucking knew it

gucci: everyone has positive emotions

small-ass giant: ive never seen tsukishima laugh like that

bakageyama: same

sugar: same

buddha: same

dadchi: Same.

En-noshit-a: same

noya: same

four eyes: stop saying same oh my god

spike:

spike: same

spike: care to spill what actually makes you laugh? is it a certain thing, or... person...

four eyes: i hate this

four eyes: stop private messaging me

four eyes; WHY DO YOU ALL HAVE SCREENSHOTS

sugar: great minds think alike:)

pretty boy: they arent leaving until u spill, and im sure mr refreshing would love to use hisvice- captain abilities to, idk, make you run more laps..

four eyes: i hate this

sugar: oh yamaguchi!!! care to tell us:)

gucci: i-

gucci: um

four eyes: leave it alone

spike: very protective, arent we , tsukki?

four eyes: dont call me tsukki

gucci: i feel peer pressured

sugar: dang, you got us :( now spill

gucci: spill what???

spike: how did you get together??

sugar: how long have you been going out????

four eyes: and if i said 'it's none of your business' in a much more colourful way?

sugar: oikawa was right about using my vice-captaincy power

dadchi: suga you cant

sugar: really?

sugar: well you know,,

dadchi: i dont want to hear it 

dadchi: dont send anything to this chat

suagr: what? did u think it was going to be inappropriate? >:( get ur mind out the gutter

dadchi: yeah bye

spike: we're waitiiiiiinnggggggggg

gucci: well

four eyes: i'll spill ur darkest secrets yamaguchi

gucci: you wouldnt

four eyes: oh yes. string cheese, in particular

gucci: my lips are sealed

spike: ...with a kiss?

four eyes: i cant even-

sugar: woah woah woah what does 'string cheese' mean

pretty boy: blackmail material??? do tell

gucci: oh god

gucci: why couldnt u just leave it at deepest darkest secrets

four eyes: you still would have cracked

pretty boy: i think we should play truth or dare when we call next

sugar: lovely idea

En-noshit-a: uh, suga? are you done tormenting them? takeda sensei wants to talk to you

sugar: oh okay

sugar: bye!! this isnt over

kinooo: oh i thought tsukishima and yamaguchi were together ive literally seen them kiss

pretty boy: aw u guys r so cute

sugar: MY CHILDREN NHBFJVGCSJKDN

four eyes: what when how

narita: i left my jacket in the gym and u 2 were on clean up duty

spike: ooooo get it tsukki

four eyes: i despise you and your meddling

gucci: i... i'm just gonna go

pretty boy: embarrassed? 0w0

four eyes: you okay yamaguchi?

spike: such a protective boyfriend

gucci: um

narita: wait are you actually hurt im sorry

gucci: i didnt really want to tell everyone but haha :))))

four eyes: wru??

gucci: walkinng pastr the park neatr my hiouse

four eyes: ok

pretty boy: ???????????????? are you okay?????????

pretty boy: freckles-kun???????

sugar: narita did you hurt my child

narita: YOU EGGED ME ON

sugar: oikawa egged you on

narita: i'm sorry guys

gucci: its okay

narita: hhjfvvfdbsvhd I feel terrible

gucci: iits fibne im just a winp ahha

four eyes: yamaguchi turn around

gucci: oh

~

gucci: hey guys

sugar: yamaguchi!!!! ru okay?????

gucci: yeah im fine now 

gucci: but uh someone wants to be added

pretty boy: cool

pretty boy: who?

gucci: um... terushima? from johzenji?

pretty boy: do not have a face to that name

gucci: uhhhh...

gucci: tongue piercing? overly confident?

pretty boy: OH sure yeah

_gucci has added playboiii_

playboiii: sup party people

pretty boy: hi

shimizu kiyoko: ...

playboiii: hey!! pretty manager lady!! how r u

shimizu kiyoko: how did you get his details and why would you add him

gucci: i was peer pressured 

playboiii: lies!!! utter lies!!!

playboiii: he has my number from when i asked him out lmao

four eyes: what

playboiii: but he seems to be taken so uhh congrats to the lucky man or woman or whatever lol

Ushiwaka: this seems very tense.

pretty boy: very observant, mr perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DIDNT PLAN FOR ANGST BUT HERE I AM?????  
> ahaha  
> next chapter: another video call??  
> be prepared for:  
> \- more self-indulgent tsukiyama  
> \- more angst?  
> \- kagehina developments???


	6. annoy tsukishima and yamaguchi day 2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just everyone annoying The Shit™ out of tsukiyama

_Miyagi Volleyboys is calling..._

"Hi everybody!" Yachi is the first to pop up on Yamaguchi's screen, but almost everyone joins right after. Tsukishima sighs next to him when Kageyama and Hinata appear. Oikawa has a shit-eating grin on his face.

"I believe we have a game of truth or dare to play," he says, wiggling his eyebrows. Iwaizumi slaps him. Tadashi's eyes widen.

"No." He protests, but Tsukki nudges him, grinning evilly.

"What's the harm, Yamaguchi?" He teases, smirking at him. If Yamaguchi wasn't terrified of playing truth or dare right now, he might have blushed.

"Your fault. Should have kept your big mouth shut, asshole." He shoves Tsukishima half-heartedly, but he barely moves.

"Aw, is someone having a lover's quarrel?" Kuroo pouts, and the blonde next to him shoots daggers at the screen.

"You're a menace to society."

"Big words for a man in such a tiny box on my screen."

"Stop fighting, you're setting a bad example," Suga and Yaku say at the same time, causing everyone to chuckle.

"Does being vice-capain, like, automatically make you team mum or something?" Lev asks.

"Oh god, I hope not." Ennoshita sighs. "Otherwise Karasuno is in trouble next year." Tanaka gasps, clutching a hand to his chest.

"Ennoshita, do you not think of us as responsible, mature teammates?" He sighs dramatically. Noya is clutching his stomach, trying to hold back his laughter.

"So, truth or dare?" Oikawa asks again.

"Yeah. Sure." Daichi says.

"Oh yeah. What the fuck does string cheese mean?" Kuroo raises an eyebrow.

"Well," Tsukishima starts. "Yamaguchi and I were around-" Tadashi slaps his hand over his mouth.

“Shut _up_ , Tsukki!” Tadashi whined.

“Sorry, Yamaguchi,” Tsukki mumbled, rolling his eyes. Tanaka cackled.

“How the tables have turned,” Noya chokes out between laughs. All of Karasuno are losing their minds, while Bokuto, Kuroo and Akaashi are snickering. Kenma even lets out a snort. Tsukishima rolls his eyes and sits with his back on Yamaguchi’s arm, head on his shoulder, and starts to throw and catch a handball. Yamaguchi doesn’t protest or make any sign of discomfort, to many people’s surprise - he might even look a bit calmer.

“What a cute couple. I’m getting a cavity,” Kuroo teases on screen. Tsukishima throws the ball, flips off the computer, and catches the ball.

“Why the _fuck_ are your reflexes so good?” Kuroo sounds frustrated, and Tsukishima smirks.

“Practice makes perfect.” Kei smirks.

"So, truth or dare. Any rules?" Suga asks.

"No asking about string cheese." Yamaguchi says quickly. People giggle.

"Fine," Kuroo sighs. "Can people pass?"

"Only if they provide a reason." Oikawa answers. "Okay, let's start. Oh, Maddog-chan?" He chirps. Maddog looks like he's about to snap his neck. "Do you like anyone romatically?" Oikawa smirks, brown hair falling over his eyes before he runs his fingers through it. _Oh yeah_ , Tadashi thinks. _This is the day Oikawa dies_.

"I- um, I-" Maddog splutters. Oikawa looks pleased. He gives a sigh of defeat and puts his head in his hands. "Yes. Happy?"

"Very." Oikawa looks terrifying, smiling so wide the Cheshire cat would be jealous.

"Kunimi. Truth or dare?" Kunimi looks a bit flustered.

"Uh, did you realise Oikawa never said truth or dare?" Maddog rolls his eyes, muttering a curse under his breath. "Oh, um, truth?"

"Wimps, the lot of you," Kuroo whispers. Kenma kicks him. 

"Ever punched someone?"

"What a boring fucking question. Yes."

"Kunimi-chan!" Oikawa gasps.

"Mattsun."

"Dare, obviously," he states, smiling.

"Hmm... kiss Makki." Oikawa guwaffed. Mattsun leans over to Makki and kisses him on the lips.

"Easy peasy. Now... Karasuno's captain..." Daichi freezes.

Oikawa starts cackling, refusing to calm down for a while.

"Anyways," Mattsun says loudly. Yamaguchi has never liked a Seijoh student as much as he did right now. "Sawamura."

"...Yes?" Daichi answers quietly, wincing slightly.

"Truth or dare."

"Uh... truth?" Sugawara coughs something that sounds a little bit like the word 'wuss'.

"Hmm... how did you and Mr. Refreshing get together?" He asks, looking off screen.

"Oikawa made you do this."

"Daichi-san! I would never!" Oikawa mocks offence.

"You absolutely would, and did," Iwaizumi grumbles.

"W-well, answer the question!" Yamaguchi sighed. This was going to be hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes im sorry for humiliating yamaguchi but watcha gon do  
> next chapter: kagehina angst, probably  
> sorry for the short chapter, im terrible at anything game related.


	7. this train will be arriving to angst central

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> haha angst time

pretty boy: hey everyone whats upppppppppp

mean iwa-chan: im studying for the maths test tomorrow morning. you should be studying too. unless you forgot?

pretty boy: me!!! forget??????

mean iwa-chan: ...i'll come over with my notes

pretty boy: i love you

maddog: gross,,,, love

yahabae: stfu maddog

yahabae: also we've got an in-class essay tomorrow

maddog: WHAT

sugar: seijoh is very disorganised, apparently

En-noshit-a: this reminds me, i have some second years to force into studying...

noya: RUN RYUU WE GOTTA RUN

buddha: IM RUNNING

spike: ah, young love

pro gamer: kuroo ur literally younger than iwaizumi and oikawa

spike: shhhhh kitten

bokutowl: KITTENYDVGUSIHKFKXP<"

pro gamer: fuck you kuroo

spike: i wouldnt be opposed to that ;)

pro gamer: ffs shouyou can i go live with you

small-ass giant: sure !!!!!

spike: NO KENMA DONT LEAVE ME

bokutowl: aww what an overprotective boyfriend

akaashi: you tackled me yesterday because a barista looked at me for too long

bokutowl: LIES LIES

yaku: someone help me lev is out of control

idrinkvodka247: i- im studying ????

yaku: then who-

yaku: WHAT THE FUCK KUROO

pro gamer: what did he do

yaku: HES FUCYIDOJDHI

yaku: [WHAT SI HE DOUJNG](JWUHF)

idrinkvodka247: ok i can see why you may have assumed it was me

yaku: "kenma is leaving me, i have no reason to exist anymore"

pro gamer: oh my god

pro gamer: i'll be there in 15 dont let him do anything dumber

bakageyama: holy shit what is happening

small-ass giant: dont swear bakageyama

bakageyama: what ru gonna do about it dumbass????

small-ass giant: its mEan

bakageyama: theres literally a swear word in your name

small-ass giant: lies lies

sugar: bokuto stop influencing my children

bokutowl: i'll happily adopt him

dadchi: NO

bakageyama: hinata wru

small-ass giant: im on my way jEEz 

small-ass giant: some of us live further away you know

bakageyama: of course i kNOW youre just lATE

small-ass giant: im around the corner ffdugycekjlcjsdkci

bakageyama: ok

bokutowl: OHOHOHOO

bokutowl: whats happening here, hmm???

pretty boy: ew bokuto as if tobio-chan could get a date

small-ass giant: ITS NOT A DATE

bakageyama: ITS NOT A DATE

bokutowl: okayyyyyy

akaashi: stop meddling bokuto

bokutowl:ok

spike: WHPPED

akaashi: ur missing an i

spike: I CAN BARELY SRE YHE LERTTERRS ALRRIGHTT

bokutowl: bro r u okay???

pro gamer: kuroo im here we're going home

spike: WHAT IF I DONT WAJTBT0N GO HOME 

yaku: kenma's got him it's fine

yaku: WAIT SHIT ITS NOT FINE KUROO WHERE ARE HYOHFB4D\

pro gamer: ik where hes going yaku its fine

pro gamer: talk later bye

yaku: bye

yaku: lev do u want to practice receives

idrinkvodka247: sure!!

_small-ass giant left_

sugar: WHAT

dadchi: HWAT 

dadchi: KAGEYAMA EXPLAIN

bakageyama: WE WERE JUST WALKING AND HE GOT A CALL AND THEN WE GOT INTO A TINY LITTLE FIGHT AND THEN HE RAN OFF

_sugar has added small-ass giant_

sugar: HINATA WHATS WRONG ARE YOU OKAY ARE YOU SAFE

small-ass giant: i just figured that if kageyama hated me THAT BAD he'd prefer me to not be here

bakageyama: hate you???!???!

bakageyama: i dont hate you

small-ass giant: WELL WHATS THE EXPLANATION THEN, HUH?

small-ass giant: WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN TO ME

small-ass giant: AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH OR SOMETHING? AM I A BURDEN?

bakageyama: i dont think that hinata

bakageyama: you know i dont think that

bakageyama: hinata?

bakageyama: hinata im sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY  
> I- IM REALLY SORRY  
> in other, happier news  
> so i think im going to start a Hogwarts AU fic too, so maybe check that out if you'd like?@?!??


	8. the mystery continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just what the title says  
> im sorry

pretty boy: hey, is everything okay with chibi-chan?

bokutowl: yeah how is my prodigy doing

spike: :((

bakageyama: he, uhh, wasn't at practice today

bokutowl: seriously???

pretty boy: he seems like the type of person to come to practice even if he's literally dying

bakageyama: he is

spike: was he at school?

bakageyama: yeah

bakageyama: he wouldnt look at me

sugar: he had a reason for not being at practice, guys

spike: is he okay?

sugar: i dont know the extent of everything

sugar: but he didn't just skip practice to avoid you, kageyama

bakageyama: okay. thank you for telling us, suga-san

sugar: he might miss the rest of this week's practices too

noya: what??!?!?!?! but my kouhai !! :(((

gucci: oh my god, i hope he's okay

four eyes: yamaguchi, just tell him that yourself. you have his number.

gucci: i dont think he's checking his phone though, ive already messaged him a few times

tomo-yachi: i really do hope he's okay:(

asahi: me too

sugar: i told him the chat wishes him well and hopes he's okay

bakageyama: tsukishima isnt even complaining about that?

four eyes: im not totally uncompassionate

bokutowl: surely if yamaguchi can put up with him enough to date him he has some emotions

gucci: hey!

spike: tsukki's grown so much... *wipes away tears*

four eyes: dont call me tsukki

mean iwa-chan: uh, sorry to interrupt but dont you have somewhere to be, shittykawa?

pretty boy: what

pretty boy: OH MY GOD

pretty boy: IM SO SORRY I'LL BE THERE IN TEN

yahabae: haha, oikawa's late to his own fucking date

pretty boy: SHUT UP YAHABA

pretty boy: JUST BECAUSE UR TOO PUSSY TO ACTUALLY DATE KYOUTANI

yahabae: oh sure, sure, definitely

pretty boy: you PRACTICALLY told us dont try and hide it u little shit

mean iwa-chan: stop being mean to the kouhai, shittykawa

pretty boy: so, judging by the messages yahaba has sent he is...

1\. not single and

2\. not dating kyoutani sooooo

who are you dating then, yahaba

yahabae: none of your business

pretty boy: oh, okay....

pretty boy: maddog-chan?

maddog: i feel like im going to regret thi

pretty boy: no, its just... i know a second year girl who wants to know if you're single and whether you'd like to go out with her sometime

yahabae: what

pretty boy: would you be interested? or should i tell her to let it go

maddog: uh, let it go

pretty boy: but i need an excuse!! do tell

maddog: um

yahabae: he cant

pretty boy: why?

mean iwa-chan: jesus fucking christ oikawa LEAVE THE KOUHAI ALONE

onion-head: no, continue, im intrigued

maddog: she should let go because im not interested in anybody right now

kunimi: but if you dont go out there, you'll never know

kunimi: she could be your perfect match

yahabae: FFS STOP IT HE SAID NO

pretty boy: very protective, yahaba-chan

yahabae: fuck you, oikawa

pretty boy: i mean, if you really wanted to...

yahabae: EW GROSS FUCK OFF

maddog: i regret rejoining the team more and more each day

yahabae: lies you would have failed english if it wasnt for me

pretty boy: aww, bfs helping eachother out <3

mean iwa-chan: u better not be far away oikawa

pretty boy: IM HERE JEEZ

pretty boy: this isnt over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im making ANOTHER fic cuz i cant control myself!!! its a youtuber au oop-  
> n e ways, im sorry  
> also kyouhaba!!!! say smthn already!!!


	9. oh look hinata's back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HI GUYS  
> my school has started again after a 2-week break... ick  
> anyways, :))))))

_small-ass giant wants to send you a private message_

small-ass giant: hey kageyama

small-ass giant: im sorry for ignoring you

bakageyama: i was mean

bakageyama: i probably deserved it

small-ass giant: no you didnt

small-ass giant: ive just had stuff going on

bakageyama: at home?

small-ass giant: yeah

bakageyama: bad stuff?

small-ass giant: ...yeah

bakageyama: do you want to talk about it?

bakageyama: i'll be at ur place in 10

small-ass giant: see u soon kageyama

**~**

_bokutowl has changed the group name to 'volleyboys'_

bokutowl: there are tokyo kids here too :(

pretty boy: yeah fair enough

small-ass giant: hi !!

bokutowl: hinATA!!!!! MY SON!!!!!

Sawamura Daichi: Your son, huh

bokutowl: uhh, my very dear friend/apprentice

_Sugar has changed Sawamura Daichi's name to 'Dadchi"_

Dadchi: Suga why

Sugar: xox

noya: mum and dad are being gross

spike: mum and dad... im cryinhgfujgsbk

buddha: they arent our parents noya

En-noshit-a: like you havent called them mum and dad, tanaka

buddha: ur so mean to me ennoshita:((

En-noshit-a: also are you okay hinata?

small-ass giant: im doing better

small-ass giant: i can make it to morning practices again so yay

noya: why couldnt u come before??

En-noshit-a: noya dont overstep

small-ass giant: uhh basically um

small-ass giant: my mum had to pick up extra shifts at her job

small-ass giant: so i had to take Natsu to school for a bit

small-ass giant: but now my mum can so i can get to practice again

buddha: what about ur dad? couldnt he take her ?

small-ass giant: oh

small-ass giant: uh he um

small-ass giant: he doesnt really live with us anymore

small-ass giant: i think

gucci: oh hinata im sorry

pretty boy: im sorry to hear that hinata:((

small-ass giant: its fine

small-ass giant: we're figuring it out

En-noshit-a: is it really fine?

small-ass giant: its

small-ass giant: its just the way it is

small-ass giant: but now i can play more again :))))

bakageyama: hinata open the door its raining

small-ass giant: OH SORRY

pretty boy: ew why does tobio get dates when i dont

yahabae: maybe if you got off ur ass and made a move...

pretty boy: UR SO MEAN YAHABA

watari: oi yahaba

watari: not ur place

pretty boy: THANK YOU WATARI UR MY FAVOURITE KOUHAI

mean iwa-chan: do you like someone oikawa???

pretty boy: NO

pretty boy: completely unrelated but do any of you know where yahaba is right now

onion-head: idk

kunimeme: i saw him and kyoutani at the shopping centre near the school

pretty boy: thank u kunimi xox

mean iwa-chan: dont kill anyone oikawa

mean iwa-chan: im not picking you up from the police station again

sugar: ...again?

pretty boy: STOP EXPOSUNG ME I KBIJUGYFDICVHKBLJNK

pretty boy: OH MY GOD THEYRE HOLDING HANDS

mean iwa-chan: I SAID TO LEAVE THEM ALONE

pretty boy: YOU SAID TO NOT MURDER THEm THEY ARE H O L D I N G H A N D S

watari: oh my god

yahabae: oh my god

_yahabae left the chat_

_watari added yahabae to the chat_

yahabae: suga can i transfer to karasuno

sugar: sure

pretty boy: NO

mean iwa-chan: STOP MEDDLING

four eyes: and i'll go right back to ignoring this chat


	10. ur acting like its a big secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for being gone so long!!! ive had lots of schoolwork to catch up with :(  
> here is a new chapter as an apology

maddog: whats happening

maddog: oh

_maddog has left the chat_

_pretty boy has added maddog to the chat_

pretty boy: come on guyssssss we practically know by now just own up to it

maddog: .

yahabae: .

mean iwa-chan: i hate to agree with oikawa but he's right

pretty boy: hEY

maddog: i'll fess up if you do

pretty boy: what

makki: i

mattsun: seriously oikawa

yahabae: playing dumb now are we? :)

pretty boy: what are you even talking about

makki: "iwa-channnnn :( come get milk bread with me"

mattsun: "iwa-chan dont u love me???"

yahabae: *stares shamelessly at iwaizumi-san all through practice*

mean iwa-chan: i

pretty boy: NOT FUICKING FUNNYG YHAABA

mean iwa-chan: do you like me oikawa?

_pretty boy left the chat_

_yahabae added pretty boy to the chat_

pretty boy: YAHABA SHOUDKNT YOU BE OWNING UP TOO

pretty boy: WHY DID MY DOORBELL JUST RING WHY I LOOK TERRIBLE

pretty boy: oh

yahabae: now that whatever... that was is over

sugar: you have a confession to make

yahabae: sigh

yahabae: we're dating

maddog: wow what a surprise when were u going to tell me this

yahabae: ive changed my mind i am no longer dating kyoutani

maddog: heY

sugar: anyways where did oikawa go

pretty boy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

sugar: there he is

pretty boy: GUESS WAHT JUST HAPPENED

mean iwa-chan: oikawa im on thischat

pretty boy: IWA CHAN KISSED MEHJKBJHVIHBF

pretty boy: OH NO WRONG CHAT FUCBHDSIWSUOJ WNL

mean iwa-chan: NO SHIT

sugar: HJDBCDJCD THIS IS GREAT

dadchi: congrats i think?

mean iwa-chan: i'd be stuck with him either way its not really an improvement

pretty boy: :(

mean iwa-chan: sigh

mean iwa-chan: but i suppose i'd be lost without you

pretty boy: :))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

yahabae: jesus christ

makki: YOU ONLY JUST GOT TOGEETHER????

mattsun: EVERYONE THOUGHT U WERE DATONG SINCE FIRST YEAR

mean iwa-chan: really?

makki: THEN WHO DID WE CATCH MAKING OUT THAT ONE TIME

mattsun: OH HAHHAHAHAHAHAHA I KNOW

makki: ?

makki: OH JAAHHAHAJAHA

Ushiwaka: congratulations

mean iwa-chan: thanks ushijima

pretty boy: bye im gonna kiss iwa now

mean iwa-chan: oikawa i- sigh

four eyes: this is literal hell

small-ass giant: ur just mad u cant make out w ur bf cuz he's hanging out with me

four eyes: ...fair

yamamoto: HEY EVERYBODY GROUP CALL TIME ITS IMPORTANT


	11. yamamoto are you doing good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the "important" group call

The chiming rang through Kenma's room. Kuroo picked up the call, so Kenma stayed on his bed. At least, until Kuroo dragged him over. 

"So, after lots of thinking," Yamamoto announced once most of the chat had joined the call. "I think we should meet up." Oikawa scoffed.

"Well, _duh,_ " he rolled his eyes. Iwaizumi sat in the background, looking slightly less annoyed at Oikawa than usual.

"Okay," Kuroo began to say, and Kenma buried himself into his shoulder. "Where would we meet."

"Uh, Miyagi, obviously," Suga stated, shaking his head. "Two Tokyo teams versus... three Miyagi teams. Huh. Aren't there more of us?" He looked to Daichi.

"Uh, Johzenji, Dateko... Wakutani, Tokonami, anyone else?" Kageyama spoke up.

"Well, there's Inarizaki. I met their setter at the Youth Training Camp."

"Oh, the Miya guy? You should add him!" Oikawa exclaimed.

"There's always Nohebi," Kenma mumbled. Kuroo tensed.

" _No._ " He gave a half-glare at Kenma, but he quickly looked back to the camera. "Just no."

" _So,_ " Yamamoto said again, louder this time. "We should plan this."

"We should."

"All in favour say 'aye,'" Tendou called.

"Aye."

"Aye."

They all ended up saying aye, some (cough Sawamura cough) more reluctantly. They agreed to plan more on the group chat.

"This... won't end well," Daichi sighed. Akaashi nodded. 

"'Kaashi," Bokuto pouted. "Don't you want to meet everybody?" Akaashi sighed.

"Sure, Bokuto-san." Kenma laughed quietly into Kuroo's shoulder.

"Well, everyone, as it is eleven, and a _school night,_ " Daichi reminded everyone. "I think we should stop calling now. You especially Hinata. I know how far you travel in the mornings." The boy in question sighed.

"Yes, Daichi-san," he said, hanging his head. "Goodnight everyone." People began to disappear from the screen. Kuroo reached over Kenma and hung up.

"Kenma?" He turned to the bleach blonde. Little snores filled the room. Kuroo sighed, kissing the top of his head. "Goodnight, Kenma."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THIS IS SHORT  
> AND IT TOOK SO LONG TO GET OUT  
> I KEEP FALLING BEHIND ON SCHOOLWORK AND AAAAAAA YOU KNOW?  
> ALSO!!!  
> would you guys like a captains or setters group chat fic (separate to this one)? I was also maybe thinking of a Gym 3 boys group chat fic!! So, yeah. Hope ur doing well!


	12. i remembered tendou yay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more antics because theyre all idiots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here are all the users and people so far ! there are quite a few im sorry  
> pretty boy - oikawa  
> small-ass giant - hinata  
> four eyes - tsukishima  
> onion-head - kindaichi  
> sugar - suga  
> ushiwaka - ushijima  
> gosh - goshiki  
> bakageyama - kageyama  
> buddha - tanaka  
> en-noshit-a - ennoshita  
> tomo-yachi - yachi  
> gucci - yamaguchi  
> maddog - kyoutani  
> yahabae - yahaba  
> bokutowl - bokuto  
> pro gamer - kenma  
> spike - kuroo  
> idrinkvodka247 - lev  
> dadchi - daichi  
> mean iwa-chan - iwaizumi  
> playboiii - terushima  
> kunimeme - kunimi  
> snek - daishou  
> everyone else pretty much has a self explanatory name

kunimeme: kindaichi help

onion-head: huh?

kunimeme: the team are being gross h e l p

watari: i can second this statement

onion-head: how could i- are they making out? all of them???

kunimi: yes PLEASE get me out of here omfg

watari: ugh

watari: just ugh

sugar: lmao

playboiii: damn if only i dated someone in miyagi smh then i could get some

sugar: stop corrupting this chat u little

gucci: ur dating someone? from out of miyagi?

playboiii: yeah

playboiii: this guy called daishou hes in tokyo

spike: what

spike: ur kidding say jk

pro gamer: kuro,,

playboiii: do u know him? ik hes on the volleyball team at nohebi

playboiii: ARE YOU THE ONE HE COMPLAINED ABOUT? lmaooo

spike: i want to kill that guy

pro gamer: k u r o o

spike: fine make ur own choices ig

sugar: how did u even meet

playboiii: i go to tokyo a lot

sugar: cool u should add him

spike: NO

playboiii: ok

_playboiii has added snek_

snek: wh-

spike: GO AWAY

snek: .

snek: kuroo?

spike: LEAVE

yamamoto: LEEAAVEVEEE

sugar: hey! be nice

pro gamer: sigh

playboiii: hi daishou this is a volleyball chat :)

snek: hey teru :)

spike: ick

pro gamer: i swear kuro

pro gamer: i'll kick down ur door and take ur phone away

spike: :(((

pro gamer: :)))

akaashi: i forgot how passive-aggressive you get kozume

pro gamer: i'll take that as a compliment

bokutowl: hey guys the rest of the team were just talking about how all the setters are pretty

bokutowl: everyone's pretty but like setters in particular

konoha: ...and we wanted to know who the prettiest setter is

pretty boy: its me

pretty boy: its in my name

noya: but suga is pretty!!!!

small-ass giant: and kageyama! even if he's annoying

bakageyama: i

spike: kenma is very pretty <3

pro gamer: sigh

yahabae: im... okay looking

pretty boy: fINE YAHABA UR PRETTY TOO UGH

yahabae: thank you, oikawa

pretty boy: stop being sincere its weird

bokutowl: its obviously akaashi

pro gamer: true

sugar: truee

bakageyama: yep

pretty boy: !!!

sugar: have u seen akaashi?

bokutowl: [akaashi.jpg](https://haikyuu.fandom.com/wiki/Keiji_Akaashi/Image_Gallery?file=Akaashi_1_s2_e11.png)

pretty boy: oh shit

yahabae: he wins

pretty boy: ...i guess

akaashi: im uh

akaashi: very flattered

bokutowl: <3

akaashi: im uh gonna go now

bokutowl: this totally just made him a blushing mess

akaashi: you're literally nowhere near me how would you know

bokutowl: :)

spike: cute

pro gamer: sigh

pretty boy: have u tokyo ppl figured out when u wanna visit

snek: tokyo people are visiting u?

small-ass giant: we're having a big meet-up!

spike: we decided next friday, not the coming one

spike: daishou

pro gamer: can come if he wants

pro gamer: thats what u were gonna say right kuroo

spike: i hate it here

pro gamer: mhm

Ushiwaka: IM REALLY EXCITED ITS GONNA BE FUN

dadchi: Ushiwaka where did your grammar go?

Ushiwaka: ITS TENDOU I TOOK HIS PHONE CUZ MINE IS ONJDHGFHJJDKLS:

Ushiwaka: I'm

Ushiwaka: sorry.

gosh: hi everyone!!!

tendou: goshiki!

tendou: i got my phone cuz someone stole theirs back >:(

tendou: i cant tell if ushi is glaring at me or just normally looking

Ushiwaka: You could ask.

tendou: do i want to know tho

gosh: whats happening!

small-ass giant: i think like half the chat are on dates and everyone else is just texting here

tendou: toshi wanna go on a date

Ushiwaka: Sure.

tendou: cool i'll be over in 5

playboiii: ushiwaka has a boyfriend?

tendou: yes

Ushiwaka: Yes, I do.

semisemi: wh- how did i not know?

shirabu: wh??????

kawanishi: you guys couldnt tell?

gosh: i knew

gosh: why would u make me remember oh my god

tendou: goshiki im still sorry

small-ass giant: i dont think i want to know

gosh: you dont

small-ass giant: right

bakageyama: wru dumbass im at the park

small-ass giant: im running late :) bye

gosh: bye hinata!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also um,,  
> i dont have a beta reader ? yikes yeah um  
> 


	13. hey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey sorry for uhhh dipping for a month lol

yahabae: so

yahabae: i have come to the conclusion that

_yahabae changed shirabu’s name to shitabu_

shitabu: FUCK YOU YAHABA

yahabae: im taken sorry<3

shitabu: DIE EAT SHIT YOUJAAKJJKRKJGMFKFKFGJFJ

semi: i have removed his rights to a phone 

tendou: IM SJAKAKEKRJJFJAHAHAVHHAHAAHH

sugar: i sense a theme

dadchi: suga u said u were studying 

sugar: did i? photo evidence or it didnt happen :/

dadchi: you think youre slick

noya: HAH HEHHSHDHDHHDH

buddha: the angst is real for setters everywhere

en-noshit-a: you have to study too ryuu

buddha: ,,

en-noshit-a: you have to

buddha: :( bye ig

noya: WHIPPED

sugar: like you wouldnt die for asahi

noya: im upfront about that tho

yamamoto: tanaka got a boyfriend and didnt tell me? </3

buddha: bro i swear i didnt think to tell you ily bro

yamamoto: bro<3

en-noshit-a: lowkey,, what the fuck

playboiii: why is everyone from miyagi taken</3 i thought enno was the last one

tanaka: STAY BACK

playboiii: dude ion fw people in relationships thats wrong

noya: we r watching u

sugar: dont hurt my sons

dadchi: i will hunt you down

playboiii: I SAID I DONT FW PEOPLE IN RELATIONSHIPS

snek: ur also dating me but ok wtvr </3

playboiii: BABE I WOULD NEVER LEAVE U :((((( IM SORRY

playboiii: shou :(((( answer me

noya: oh shit

snek: omg sorry i was stopping my team from doing stupid shit i was kidding teru ily

playboiii: thank god ilyt

spike: hhh

spike: good for u daishou

spike: ig

snek: thank you kuroo

maddog: i hate it here

maddog: not this chat just

yahabae: im guessing hes vaguely gesturing

maddog: ...yeah

yahabae: just come to my place if u wanna be somewhere else

pretty boy: hmmm suggestive

maddog: or we could both find oikawa

yahabae: hmmm

watari: no

maddog: fine

yahabae: fine

pretty boy: thank god for yahaba


End file.
